lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Gas Man
The Gas Man is an Arson case in'' L.A. Noire. This is the first case Cole Phelps takes on the Arson Desk, after being demoted from the Vice Desk, due to the scandal he caused. Objectives *Investigate Steffens House Fire *Interview Don Steffens *Investigate Sawyer House Fire *Investigate Gulliver's Travel Agency *Trace Address for Suburban Redevelopment *Investigate Suburban Redevelopment *Investigate Fire Station No. 32 *Investigate InstaHeat and the InstaHeat Factory *Interview Walter Clemens *Apprehend Matthew Ryan *Interview Matthew Ryan *Interview Reginald Varley *Charge a Suspect Walkthrough Steffens House Fire Interview Don Steffens Steffens will give you the '''Competition Ticket' clue and the location of the Gulliver's Travel Agency. After speaking with Steffens, you need to search for one clue. Go to the left side of the house near the chimney. If you look at the fence, you should see an InstaHeat heater box. Check it for the clue. Now go use the telephone to get the address for the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Gulliver's Travel Agency Upon arriving at the agency, you will talk to John Cunningham. He will provide a ledger where you will need to tap your finger on the''' Steffens''' family and the Sawyers family on the left hand page. After selecting the families' names, you will now interview him. Interview John Cunningham NOTE:'' If you do not visit the travel agency before investigating the Sawyer house, a glitch will occur where Cunningham will not be present. The door will be inactive and the player will be forced to restart the case. Sawyer House Fire Upon arriving, you'll meet Albert Lynch and Jake Rampley. After the cutscene, talk to the coroner and then examine the bodies of the deceased family. There is an '''Instaheat regulator valve' near the outside front right corner of the house, on your right as you enter the crime scene. After discovering the valve, you will need to chase down Herbert Chapman, a known pyromaniac who is identified by Albert Lynch. You will have to chase down and tackle him, or wait until he has run out of stamina and fight him hand to hand. He is the first suspect in this case. Suburban Redevelopment The site turns out to be an Elysian housing development work site. If you want, you can enter the small building to your left to discover a note from Leland Monroe; however, this does not count towards the case. The Fire Station No. 32 location will now become available. Fire Station No. 32 When you arrive, Albert Lynch will show you the heater panel from the Sawyer house. He will then explain how the explosion happened and set up a demonstration for you to complete. Put the balloon on the right, the regulator valve in the middle, and the Bunsen burner on the left. NOTE:'' In the fire station, there is the American LaFrance Fire Truck that can be used towards the Auto Fanatic achievement/trophy. InstaHeat Factory Interview Ivan Rasic Rasic will then provide you with the '''List of Gas Fitters' clue. Use the phone to your left to check all of the names on the list for criminal records. The names of Walter Clemens, Matthew Ryan, 'and 'Reginald Varley will appear in your notebook, as well as their criminal record clues. Talk to Rasic again for the addresses of all three suspects. *Examine Walter Clemens' locker to find an Anarchist Pamphlet. *Examine Matthew Ryan's locker to find the rest of the Anarchist Pamphlets *Examine Reginald Varley's locker to find a box of Moz-Kill; investigate further to discover the Mosquito Coils. If you haven't driven one yet, drive an InstaHeat van in the parking lot for progress with the Auto Fanatic achievement/trophy. There should also be a Packard Custom vehicle in the InstaHeat Factory carpark, one of the only places it can be found. Suspects' Worksites Interview Walter Clemens Apprehend Reginald Varley It is very easy to catch Varley with a warning shot as he crosses the street during the initial foot-chase. If you fail to stop him with a warning shot, he will eventually reach his truck and flee. NOTE:'' With the new update, the warning shot may not work. Instead of chasing his tail, run the same direction as him but on the street (he will eventually come out from the backyards and cross the road toward construction). It is a shortcut to his predictable escape route and you can tackle him early on. CONFIRMED: Warning shot does indeed work if done when the suspect is crossing the street during the early foot-chase sequence. By firing a warning shot, you can earn the Not So Hasty achievement, if you've not already done so. Chase Matthew Ryan Matthew Ryan will try to escape in his car. Do not be afraid to use your brake; he takes tight corners and getting hung on even one of them means restarting the chase over again. Biggs will try to shoot out his tires but if he fails to stop Ryan, a tram will eventually run into Ryan's vehicle, causing it to roll and ending the chase. At times, the tram will not stop Ryan. If it doesn't, then continue chasing him until he hits a pole. Wilshire Police Station Interview Matthew Ryan (Interview Room 1) '''NOTE': If you charge Ryan now, you can still get a 5 star rating. If you do not charge him, leave interview room 1 and proceed to interview room 2. Interview Reginald Varley (Interview Room 2) If you charge Varley, you will only obtain 3 stars and Lachlan McKelty will tell you off, but if you charge Ryan, you will get 5 stars. Known Bugs *There is a bug that can be experienced during the investigation of the Sawyer House Fire. If you find the Instaheat regulator valve before inspecting the bodies, you will have to go back and inspect the bodies to complete the investigation of the Sawyer House Fire. However, after inspecting the bodies, the "investigation music" will not stop playing despite the fact that there is nothing else to find. (Experienced on a PS3 and 360, as well as PC). *There is a bug that can be experienced during the chase with Ryan. If he hits the train but does not stop his car, he may get out and the only way out is to restart or exit the case. (Experienced on a Xbox 360). *During the final question of the Ryan interview a bug may cause the "Lie" option to become unchooseable after using an intuition point. Backing out of the accusation and interview completely, Ryan will say he isn't done yet, will bring the option back. Selecting "Lie" and then "Ryan's criminal record" will then acquire The Hunch achievement or trophy. (Experienced on Xbox 360) Trivia * Aaron Staton (Cole Phelps), Rich Sommer (John Cunningham), and Vincent Kartheiser (Walter Clemens) are co-stars on the television series Mad Men. *Vincent Kartheiser (Walter Clemens) and Keith Szarabajka (Herschel Biggs) were co-stars on the television series Angel. *It is possible to view all of the destroyed buildings in this and the later arson cases during the Patrol, Traffic, Homicide, and Vice desks (most easily during free roam). *Glitch: In the PS3 and PC versions, the regulator the arsonist tampers with in the opening cutscene may be invisible. *The player is given a handicap in that the arsonist is shown from the back during a cutscene, and while his face isn't visible, his hair is, and he clearly is a different man than either of the two main suspects. Therefore, the player ends the case knowing that neither of the final suspects is actually the culprit. *Gulliver's Travel Agency is most likely a reference to Jonathan Swift's novel, Gulliver's Travels. Video Walkthrough es:El hombre del gas BOYDMB2 WAS HERE Category:Arson Category:L.A. Noire